


The New Kid

by Kawaii_Kookie



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bondage, Bottom Seo Changbin, Bullying, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Bang Chan, Top Lee Felix, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Kookie/pseuds/Kawaii_Kookie
Summary: Felix arrives at a new school, to find an intresting person worthy of his full attention





	1. The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u guys like it. Comment if u have an ideas or feedback it really helps. Thank you xx

_Chapter 1 - The New Kid_

_The familiar squeak of the old classroom door stirred the class awake, making everyone’s eyes glued to the door. After a few turns , a young male dressed in a cropped black leather jacket, plain white t-shirt and black cargo pants with a single chain dangling from his waist, step through the door. Hands placed firmly in his jacket pockets, looking particularly uninterested. As he continued to walked near the front of the class. Changbin glanced up from his phone to be met with enigmatic eyes, that glared intensely towards him, a quick smirk forming on the others face before standing by the teacher._

_“Right listen, this is the new kid Yongbok” Silence rung through the classroom when Felix’s deep voice viciously grasped the tension in the room “ Just call me Felix” Changbin wouldn’t be lying if he didn’t just find this guys voice attractive. “Okkk... ummm” the teacher scanned the room her eyes landing on Changbin. “Changbin, show the new kid around” Felix’s smiled to himself. Sighing, Changbin obediently rose from his seat exiting the classroom alongside Felix._

_“Name’s Changbin” Felix nodded in response loving everything about this guy. After about 20 mins, Felix and Changbin had covered almost all the school , with Felix mainly just texting on his phone barely listening to Changbin. They stopped just outside the small corner where the male toilets where located. “Hey i have something i want to tell you” Felix perked up facing towards Changbin. “Fire away” The other responded leaning against the wall. “Ha set himself up nicely” Felix thought to himself attempting to conceal the smile that was forming on his face. Without warning, Felix slammed his hands beside Changbin on the wall making him jump slightly, whilst sliding his knee between Changbin thighs limiting chances of escape. “God You are so fucking hot” Felix growled slowly moving one of his hands down Changbin’s chest._

_Changbin furrowed his brow, “Stop it”. Felix looked at him still running his hand down his chest as the other stood there glaring intensely at him. “Awww what are you going to d-“ His sentence cut off as Changbin swung at the younger causing him to quickly fall to the ground “fuck that hurt”. Felix whispered clutching his jaw as he felt blood begin to pool in his mouth. Changbin brushed himself off, rearranging his jacket “stay the fuck away from me” spitting at the younger before turning on his heels to leave._

_Felix rose from the ground, wiping the blood from his mouth. “Did u get it” “U bet” a blond figure yelled in excitement. “Thanks Chan” Felix beamed running up to him. Chan is the Class President, well if u mean he just pays someone else to do all his duties for him and highly abuses his powers. Felix leaned over Chan’s shoulder eyes fixed on the others phone screen as he watches Changbin punch him in the face. “Dude that must hurt” Chan asked, concerned inspecting the already blooming bruise on Felix’s jaw. “Yeah it does but damn Changbin is different, I can’t wait to play with him so more later” Chan smiled with him “ well my friend let the fun begin” He responded pressing the send button._


	2. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix isn’t finish yet

_Chapter 2 - Detention_

_“ What the hell was that about” Changbin thought to himself completely shocked by what just unfolded. He walked back into the classroom to find it empty. “Class ended 10 minutes ago, collect your stuff and leave” the teacher murmured her laptop screen illuminated her face. Sighing, Changbin made his way to his desk ready to crash at home. “Seo Changbin stay right where you are” complexed Changbin dropped his stuff. “I just received an email with a video of you punching the new student square in the face” Changbin was speechless, numerous thoughts jumbled in his head “who the hell filmed that” “what’s it planned”_

_Whislt, Changbin remained still stunned , Felix walked into the classroom, a bandage neatly placed over the wound. “Since I don’t know the situation both of you are in detention now in this classroom for 1hr” She yelled frantically grabbing some files before walking out the door. As she brushed pasted Felix a loud metallic noise broke the silence between the two._

_Curious, Felix bent down to find the classroom door key on the floor. “Today is my lucky day” Felix whispered before quickly rising up to lock the door. Changbin from across the room, still shaken from the news saw Felix meddling with door before a loud clicking sound, alerted Changbin’s attention. Felix glanced towards Changbin to find him briskly making his way over to him, the younger swiftly stuff the key into his back pocket. “Did u just lock us in you bastard” Changbin snapped. “What if i did” Felix grinned confidently standing above the elder. “ What the hell do u want from me” Changbin said abruptly “ oh nothing” he replied circling Changbin. Uninterested at this point, Changbin walked over to his desk gathering his stuff before making his way over to the windows. They were on the ground floor so jumping out the window was no problem._

_“Oh no you don’t” sprinting Felix run at Changbin grabbing the handles of the elder backpack, violently pulling Changbin towards him removing the bag in the process. Changbin crashed into Felix stumbling into some desks. Using this opportunity, Felix pulled Changbin’s arms behind his back. “ Get the fuck off me now” he strained struggling against the surprisingly stronger younger male. Felix just manically laughed as he pulled out the pair of handcuffs (provided by Chan of course) from his pockets. “Felix i swear to god if you don’t let me go now i will kill you” “Aww how cute” Felix’s voice dropped an octave as he securely cuffed one of Changbin’s wrists. The cold metallic cuff made Changbin shiver. After a few more seconds both wrists were successfully cuffed. “ There you go Binnie all nice and snug” Felix teased still firmly holding Changbin._

_Anger pulsated through Changbin’s body “LET ME GO” he yelled through gritted teeth still struggling against Felix. “ Feisty one aren’t we” the younger joked. “HEl-“ Felix placed his hand over the others mouth enjoying the muffled replies that sent pleasure to his cock. Using his other hand, Felix grabbed a handful of Changbin’s hair yanking his head back. Causing Changbin to grunt behind Felix’s hand. “ Fuck your so hot, I can’t wait to see what’s underneath all that uniform you’ve got on there” Felix whispered lowering his voice radiating dominance. “Fuck that” Changbin thought to himself and idea popping up in his head._

_Instantly, Changbin bit down on Felix’s hand not hard enough to draw blood but just to allow for a few second interval. However, Felix still had a hold of Changbin’s hair. “You motherfucker” With this, Felix turned the two around letting go of his hair to slam him onto the large desk. Changbin’s fight or flight response kicked in as he raised his leg out towards Felix “ Get away from me” Changbin snarled. “Sorry can’t do that” Felix gleamed walking around the side of the desk admiring the view. Felix climbed onto the table and skill fully straddled Changbin who began to struggle again._

_“ Who the hell sent that video” Changbin exclaimed slightly calming now. “Maybe it was Chan maybe it wasn’t” Felix taunted leaning down at Changbin their faces fairly close. “That son of a bitch” Changbin spat. Felix grabbed the elder tie pulling him towards himself. “The fuck did you just say” He snarled as he glared vigorously at Changbin. Changbin just smiled at the response.Felix tighten his grip on Changbin’s tie pulling him in closer there foreheads connecting. “You’ve just made this a-lot harder on yourself”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like it. Love ya xx


	3. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has his fun with Changbin

_Chapter 3 - Playtime_

 

_Felix let go of Changbin’s tie getting off him leaving him defenseless.“ Why the hell are you doing this Felix you just arrived at this school i’ve known you for the span of 4hrs” Felix chuckled from the other side of the room, searching through the teacher drawers. “Mmm maybe i got some information on you and nahhh i’ll tell you sometime in the future” “Wait u have info on me” Changbin said, managing to sit himself up. “Oh honey i know everything about you!” Felix taunted walking towards Changbin twirling a pair of scissors around he found in the teachers draw. Changbin immediately tried to back away but to no avail._

_Grabbing the top of Changbin’s shirt, Felix opened the scissors placing them under his shirt and slowly began cutting towards the top. “Felix you are going to be so dead after this” Changbin mumbled steadying himself to avoid getting cut. “We’ll see about that” With a final snap, his shirt had been cut into two. Felix wasted no time pulling either sides easily getting it off his entire body. “Holy Fuck the rumours were true” Felix moaned tracing the scissors down Changbin’s abs. Changbin remained silence occasionally shivering from the cold metal of the scissors._

_“Please Felix just end this now” Changbin compromised. “I haven’t even got to the fun part” Felix giggled leaning over the elder their faces close once again. “HEL..mmmm” Felix smashed his lips against the elder who quickly shut his mouth not giving this bastard the pleasure he wants. Realising this, Felix bit down on Changbin’s lip causing him to squeal where Felix dipped his tongue into his mouth. Changbin couldn’t help but release a tiny moan that instantly made Felix’s cock twitch in excitement._

_Both needing air, Felix ended the kiss leaving Changbin confused and even more infuriated. “You taste so good” “I need more” Felix leant down to take one of Changbin’s nipples in his mouth slowly sucking and licking the nib. “Stoppp” Changbin muttered hating how turned on he was getting from this. Felix ignored him moving onto the other nipple. “Chan was not lying when he said your fucking beautiful” The younger moaned detaching his lips from Changbin’s nipple. “Not this bastard again” Changbin growled struggling against the hands cuffs._

_“Why do you hate Chan so much Changbin” Felix asked curiously as he slowly creeped towards Changbin’s jean zipper. “Why the hell woul” RING RING “Shit, well looks like playtime’s over Binnie” Felix sighed pulling Changbin up into a standing position. “Thank fuck” Changbin whispered sarcastically. Felix grabbed the key to unlock one cuff. Taking the free cuffs he used it lead Changbin one of the radiators. “Hey you need to let me go” the elder yapped tugging his cuff wrists. Felix didn’t respond and instead pushed Changbin’s on the floor and quickly attached the free cuff to the pipe on the radiator._

_“FELIX” maniacal laughing echoed through the room as Felix unlocked the door before throwing the key at Changbin unfortunately landing out of reach. “Have fun”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this but uploads will probably slow down for the bext month since it’s exam season so yeet. But i really hope yall are like this so far xx


End file.
